plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomb Raiser Zombie (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Tomb Raiser Zombie (disambiguation) 225px |box title = Tomb Raiser Zombie |cost = 4 |strength = 3 |health = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = History Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When this hurts the Plant Hero, make a random Gravestone in a random lane. |flavor text = He's good at making friends.}} Tomb Raiser Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 3 /4 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability makes a random zombie with the Gravestone trait, including another Tomb Raiser Zombie, in a gravestone on a random lane every time he does damage to the plant hero unless all other non-aquatic lanes are occupied. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. His description alludes to the fact that his ability makes more zombies, thus literally making more "friends." Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' History Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When this hurts the Plant Hero, make a random Gravestone in a random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description He's good at making friends. Update history Update 1.24.6 * |4 }} Update 1.30.4 * |3 }} Strategies With Tomb Raiser Zombie's ability is great for bringing more zombie fighters into the battle for virtually free, and on top of that, they will be hiding in gravestones, which protect the lane until the next Zombie Tricks phase unless Grave Mistake, , or Blockbuster is played. Since he makes an extra zombie when he hits the plant hero, he synergizes well with Unlife of the Party (as Impfinity), as each gravestone revealed counts as playing another zombie. However, Tomb Raiser Zombie's ability only activates when he hurts the plant hero, so it is recommended to keep Tomb Raiser Zombie alive as long as possible and also his lane clear, either by avoiding direct combat or by having Tomb Raiser Zombie get over anything in his way. If you are using the former method, moving him to an empty lane with tricks like Smoke Bomb is a good way, as your opponent cannot do anything during the Zombie Tricks phrase. Bonus attack cards like Carried Away (as ) or Lurch for Lunch are another option, as they allow Tomb Raiser Zombie to either destroy a plant in his way or make more gravestones. However, Tomb Raiser Zombie must have sufficient strength boosts to destroy plants, which the Brainy class is not good at giving. And finally, you can remove the plants blocking his way by either destroying or Bouncing them with tricks. If you want to use the latter way, make sure you have some brains left over for stat-boosting tricks, because with the stats of 3 /4 on turn 4, it can be hard for Tomb Raiser Zombie to even survive the turn he is played without stat boosts. Strength boosts will allow him to destroy tougher plants, while health boosts will allow him to take more hits. Giving him the Frenzy trait by playing Possessed or Maniacal Laugh can let him attack the plant hero if he manages to destroy all the plants in the lane with his attack as long as he still survives. Headstone Carver gives Tomb Raiser Zombie a small head start for a cheap price, as well as any future zombies made by Tomb Raiser Zombie, so he isn't that bad of an option either. Tomb Raiser Zombie can also be paired with certain environments to give him a greater chance of activating his ability. Notable environments include Laser Base Alpha, (as Impfinity), and Ice Moon (as Huge-Gigantacus), which give him traits that can easily hit the plant hero. Stat-boosting environments like Meteor Z, Cone Zone, and Area 22 are also good choices, but keep in mind that environments can be replaced. However, do be reminded that this zombie's ability is luck-based. While it adds an element of surprise and gives you access to powerful zombies like Surprise Gargantuar or even a legendary like Binary Stars, you could just as easily get zombies with situational abilities like Mad Chemist. This is the list of all the zombies it can make: Against Despite having under-average stats for his cost, Tomb Raiser Zombie can become devastating if you give him a chance and should be destroyed as soon as possible. When you see him, block his lane quickly, as he can only make gravestones when he does damage to you. Should Tomb Raiser Zombie make a gravestone, you should prepare for any zombie with the Gravestone trait, since Tomb Raiser Zombie can make Gravestone zombies that are not in the Sneaky class. Grave Buster is a good counter against not only this zombie but also the gravestones he makes. You can also use Spyris to know which zombie is inside the gravestone made by Tomb Raiser Zombie. This way you can prepare to face threats from the gravestones. To stop Tomb Raiser Zombie if he has already emerged from his gravestone, , , two Banana Bombs, and other tricks will all work due to his average stats. Since he needs to hit you to activate his ability, you can use Soul Patch to negate his ability. Gallery TombRaiserZombieNewStat.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie's statistics TombRaiserZombieLatestCard.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie's card TombRaiserZombieLatestCardLocked.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie's grayed out card TombRaiserZombieCardImage.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's card image SpriteAtlasTexture-2c914186-d677-4e55-b615-54cded478d32-1024x1024-fmt34 #5006942.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's textures (1) bone projectile 02.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's textures (2) TombRaiserPvZHD.png|HD Tomb Raiser Zombie TombRaiserPlayed.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie being played TombRaiserAttack.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie attacking TombRaiserHurt.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie hurt TombRaiserDead.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie destroyed tomb78.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie with 7 /8 and the Frenzy trait Rustboltpremiumpackthrewrew.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie on Rustbolt's Premium Pack Old Gravesgavehimmight.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie's statistics Tomb Raiser Zombie statistics.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's statistics Tomb Raiser Zombie PvZH - desc.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's statistics TombRaiserZombieNewCard.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie's card TombRaiserCard.PNG|Tomb Raiser Zombie's card Grayed Out Tomb Raiser Zombie.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's grayed out card Tomb Raiser Zombie silhouette.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie's silhouette Receiving Tomb Raiser Zombie.png|The player receiving Tomb Raiser Zombie from a Premium Pack TombRaiserZombieAttacking.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie attacking Giant Tomb Raiser.jpg|Gigantic Tomb Raiser Zombie due to a glitch BananaBombUsedOnTombRaiser.png|Banana Bomb being played on Tomb Raiser Zombie Screenshot 2017-06-29-05-20-50.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie being the featured card in the menu for the June 28th, 2017 Trivia *He appears on Rustbolt's premium pack, even though the player can't get him from that pack since he is in the Sneaky class and Rustbolt can't play him normally. *There was a glitch where Mixed-Up Gravedigger could be made by his ability, even though he does not have the Gravestone trait. **This might be because Mixed-Up Gravedigger makes every zombie on the field hide in a Gravestone '''when he is played, including himself, and mixes them around, thus technically giving him the '''Gravestone trait. ***The game softlocked upon making him, as Tomb Raiser Zombie's turn never ended. This would result in the current match unable to end normally. This happened because Mixed-Up Gravedigger made every zombie on the field hide in a Gravestone, but because Tomb Raiser Zombie did not hide inside a Gravestone prior to that, the turn never ended. Category:History cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Gravestone cards